life as a pureblood
by jellybean1990
Summary: my name is hermione granger and I found my parents in the wizarding world at Malfoy manor the spell was undone I found out that I am in fact a pureblood and they left the wizarding world to escape voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was in walking around the beautiful gardens at Granger manor. It has been 3 days since she found out that she was pureblood. On the search for her parents she had found them when she went to talk to Draco about their upcoming last year at Hogwarts as they were both heads and her mother was freely talking to Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa had undone the spell that was on them so she recognized Hermione straight away. She found out that they own the manor that was right next the Malfoy's and Hermione was moved in straight away.

Jean and Narcissa have been best friends since they were little and they found out they were pregnant at the same time. The four of them had signed a contract for Hermione and Draco to be married when the mothers were 7mouths along but the Grangers were made to flee by Lucius in order to protect them.

"A galleon for your thoughts Hermione?" Hermione turn to see Draco holding up a coin. She smiled.

"Do you want it?" she asked sitting down on the blanket she had placed on the ground.

"Do I want what?" Draco asked joining her on the blanket.

"The marriage" Hermione stared at her lap. Draco took her chin in between his index finger and thumb.

"Yes"

"Are you sure"

"Hermione I've liked you since you punched me in 3rd year, so yes"

"It's because I'm a pureblood you're saying that" she said holding back a tear.

"no, I was going to tell you when the war ended I was rooting for harry the whole time he had to kill him so I could tell you I'm sorry and I like you but when I saw you kissing weasley I thought I lost my chance."

"Ron and I didn't last very long we argued all the time and I told him that I want to be just friends I love him but I'm not in love with him"

"Draco, do you want to play questions?"

"Sure"

"Favourite colour?" Hermione asked

"You're going to laugh but forest green, you?"

"Going against my house but emerald green, favourite food?" Draco raised his eyebrow at her choice and smirked.

"Italian, you?"

"Full English breakfast, Favourite animal?"

"Dragon, you?"

"Horses, Favourite class?"

"Potions I'm quite good at it how about you?"

"Transfiguration, Favourite stone?"

"Emerald, you?"

"Same, Favourite season?"

"Winter, you?"

"Same, apart from flying what's your favourite thing to do?"

"That would have to be reading" Hermione's jaw dropped

"So you are a bookworm too"

"Yes and now other that reading what do you enjoy doing?"

"Horse riding,"

"I'm going to ask the last question" Draco stood up and pulled Hermione with him then got down on one knee. "Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?"

Draco pulled out a ring box and opened it in side was an oval emerald with two smaller diamond beside the emerald.

"yes" Hermione whispered and Draco slid the ring on her finger.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Draco walked back through the gardens to the sitting room where Jean and Narcissa were having some tea.

"Draco and I are going to the library to get a heads up on the patrol"

"ok my dears"

Narcissa was the first one to spot the ring and smiled at the couple as they walked out of the room.

"did you see the ring cissy, he is a charmer"

Hermione pulled out a ring binder and pen when they got to the library and sat down on one end of a large leather sofa and Draco sat on the other end. 30 minutes went by and they had done the patrol time table until the end of the school year.

"you work very fast when you get going" Draco commented when they were packing the time table.

"well I'm not called an know -it- all for nothing" she giggled putting her legs up on the seat and snuggling into the arm of the of the sofa. Draco copied Hermione movement.

"so we might need to start talking about our wedding" Hermione said playing with a curl.

"did I the word wedding" came the voice of Narcissa, they turned to see Narcissa and Jean come into the room.

"yes we were about to discuss the wedding" Draco said

" well the wedding has to be before you go back to Hogwarts you we have about 2 weeks to plan and do the wedding which leave you two to have a week's honeymoon"

Hermione's cheeks went bright red at the honeymoon comment. Narcissa walked over to Hermione and rested her hand on Hermione's fore head.

"Hermione dear are you ok you have gone quite red" Draco smirked and chuckled. Hermione sent him a dirty look.

"I'm fine"

"if you say so dear now on with the weeding plans" Narcissa sat back down and jean pulled out a pen and paper.

"colours"

"well I thought that I could wear one of the dresses that grandmamma had got for my debutant dress that I never got to wear which is a silvery white so I wouldn't mind silver as the colour theme"

"dear we could by you an new one"

"I want to wear the dress it was the last thing she brought me before she past"

"ok so silver now guest list is just us and your father Hermione so that is done" Jean said going down the list. "ok how about the food?"

"I was thinking Italian" Hermione said

"Italian it is, that's all we need to know from you to so we will leave you in peace"

Draco just sat there with a smirk on his face.

"what?"

"are you a virgin?" Hermione went bright red. "I thought so"


	3. Chapter 3

It was 10 am the morning of their wedding and Hermione was sitting at the dresser at Malfoy manor in the dressing room. Mary-Ann the personal makeup and hair stylist was in the middle of putting the finishing touches to Hermione's hair when Jean and Robert came in.

"You look beautiful sweetie"

"Thanks mum" Hermione let out a deep breath.

Mary-Ann left the room and Penny the house elf came in to help Hermione into her vintage gown. Hermione put on her snowflake drop earrings and necklace that were her grandmothers on her father's side so she had something old, her eye shadow was an ice blue colour so that was her something blue, her dress was kind of new so that was her something new and the tiara was the one Narcissa wore at her wedding that was her something borrowed.

"Honey its time" Robert said to his daughter.

They walked through the manor until they got to the conservatory which was charmed to look like a winter wonderland. It was the first time Hermione had seen the room and she was taken back slightly.

The minster stood with Draco and Narcissa. Jean walked down the little isle to the opposite side of the Malfoy's. The minster charmed some wind chimes to do the wedding march.

Hermione and her father walked down the aisle. Robert took Hermione's hand when they got to the group and placed it in Draco's.

Draco repeated the vows after the minster, Hermione repeated as well.

"With this ring I thee wed" Draco said slipping the platinum wedding band on to Hermione's finger.

"with this ring I thee wed" Hermione said slipping a slightly bigger ring on Draco's finger.

"now by the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife. Draco you may now kiss your bride"

With that Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. This was the first time that they had kiss and Hermione felt a tingle in her core. He was so much better at kissing than Ron and she felt aroused when Draco kissed her. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and tried to bring him closer. Draco realised her face and moved his hands so they were resting on the small of her back.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought the couple back to reality. When they broke part the minster said:

"I would like to introduce Mr and Mrs Malfoy"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione and Draco walked into the cottage on the malfoy estate hand in hand. Ever since their first kiss 4 hours ago Draco had wanted to get Hermione to the bed room. He knew she was nerves as it was her first time and he wanted to make it special for her so the place up before the wedding.

He scattered red rose petals leading to the bedroom, he had champagne chilling and chocolate covered strawberries, bananas and marshmallows. As they arrived at the door Draco bent down and lifted Hermione into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione almost screamed securing her arms around his neck.

"its traditional to carry the bride over the threshold"

Draco carried Hermione into the bedroom and gently placed her on her feet. Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and saw want. Draco bent his head down and kissed her lips. Hermione reacted and threw her arms around his neck.

Hermione pulled away and walked over to the dresser and took of her earrings, necklace and tiara. Draco came up behind her ad wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss down her neck. Hermione arched her neck to the side giving him more access.

Draco moved his hands up to the zip of her dress and pulled it down. He then moved his hands up to her shoulder then pulled the straps down. The dress pulled around her feet Draco looked down at her body to see a lace bra and knickers set it had a white lace stocking belt.

Draco ran his hands down her curvy sides, Hermione pulled Draco's tux jacket and worked her way on his tie, waist coat then shirt. She couldn't believe how bold she was being as she made her way to his belt she stopped and looked up into Draco's eyes.

She could see the want, lust and maybe love in his eyes. Hermione undid his belt then his trousers they did the same thing as her dress the trouser puddled around his ankle. Draco waved his wand and the dress and his clothes were hanging up.

Hermione move to sit on the bed. Draco poured the chilled champagne in to some flute glasses and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione took it with shaky hands and took a sip. Draco placed his hand on the small of her bare back and slipped it up to her neck and brought her in for a kiss. Draco moved forward making Hermione lay down.

Draco broke the kiss and started moving down her neck gently pressing his lips to her skin. Hermione gasped every time his lips touched her skin.

When Draco got to her breasts he nipped at the clothed skin. He moved his hand to her back undone the clasp and move the bra off.

Hermione moved her hands to cover herself and her cheeks turned a bright red.

"don't, your beautiful" Draco moved her hands and lowered his mouth to her nipples.

Draco slipped his fingers to the sides of her knickers and pulled them off then removed his boxes. He laid himself over Hermione and gyrated himself against her. Hermione moan at the contact.

When she was wet enough he lined himself up and slid in.

"faster Draco"

Draco quickened his speed until they both came. Draco clasped on top of her both of them breathing heavily. Draco flipped them over so Hermione. He picked up a chocolate covered strawberry to her lips which she accepted.

Married life was going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Draco got out of a black limo at kings cross station all eyes are on them as the driver got out their trunks out of the trunk and place it on the trolley.

Hermione was wearing a Karen Millen Flower Neckline Dress Grey with black tights and Black suede platform pumps.

Draco was wearing black slacks with a forest green shirt and black Italian shoes.

Draco lifted two cat baskets out of the doors that they had exited following the cat baskets were Jean and Narcissa. The four made their way to platform.

Draco kept his hand on the small of Hermione's back as he guided her through the crowed platform. They were getting stares off of people but they simply ignored them. After they said good bye to their mothers they made their to the heads compartment.

Not long after the train had set off the door swung open revealing a very red faced Ron and a slightly calmer Harry and Ginny.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS GIT?" Ron bellowed Draco stood in front of Hermione in a protective way. "GET A WAY FROM HER"

"Ronald Billius Weasley don't you dare shout at me or my husband"

"HUSBAND HE'S YOU HUSBAND"

"yes he is now if you don't stop shouting at me you can leave" Ron huffed and walked out of the room.

"are you going to leave or are you going to let me explain?" she asked the two best friends. They looked at each other and sat down. Hermione let out a sigh of happiness and sat down on the opposite's seat. Hermione explained everything that has happened over the summer. Harry and Ginny just sat there with their mouths open.

"wow so you're a pureblood and now married to _Draco_" Ginny tried to say his first name without sounding bitter.

"yes" Hermione said taking Draco's hand in hers.

"why were we not invited?" Harry asked hurt. Hermione got up and hugged him.

"I wanted to but in the contract stated that it was only to be our parents and us, I so wanted you to be there you are a part of my family and always will be ok both of you are"

"mione we understand even if my brother is not." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione hugged her then went and sat back down.

"now you guys know that crooksanks past so Draco brought me angel" Hermione got the small all white and fluffy with pale eyes kitten out of the basket and place her on her lap. The kitten curled into Hermione's warmth and started to purr.

"she is beautiful" Ginny cooed. Draco let boots his black and white cat out of his basket and he got up in between Hermione and Draco and went back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After the sorting ceremony head mistress McGonagall showed Hermione and Draco to the heads dorm. They came to a portrait of a little girl with golden ringlets not older than 1 year old and her mother was holding her.

"The password is unity" with that McGonagall walked away.

"Hello you must be the new heads, my name is Amelia and this is Dawn my bouncing baby girl, can I have your password?"

"Unity" Hermione said. The portrait opened and they walked in.

The walls were a mix of emerald green and forest green with hints of silver snowflakes designs. The furniture was a mix of maple woods and white velvet seating. The floors had sheep skin rugs scattered around. They stared in awe at the room it was both of their favourite colours.

Draco bent down and threw Hermione over his right shoulder and to hold her in place his right hand went under her skirt and under her under wear and his other went on her right thigh.

"Draco what are you doing?" Hermione squealed as he ran up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs there were three doors he open the first door and it revealed a wood panelled study which had two desks were set facing each other with a large book shelve behind.

He moved to the next room and it was a large bathroom but still was not the room he was aiming for.

Draco made his way to the last room which revealed a large canopy bed with black satin sheets.

Draco smiled as he dumped Hermione on the bed and pounced on her kissing all over the face and down her neck. He muttered a spell which vanished their clothing.

"Couldn't wait to christen our bed" Draco said through kisses. Draco kissed his way down Hermione's neck until he got to her breast which he started suckling on.

"oh Draco" she moaned out. Draco ground his pelvis into Hermione's getting her ready for him.

"Draco don't tease me" Draco smirked against Hermione's large breasted and without any more warning he thrust into her.

Hermione cried out in pleasure. As he pumped into his wife he whispered his love to her into her ear. After they had a mind blowing orgasm Draco fell on top of Hermione as he went to move Hermione locked her arms around his neck and brought him into a lust filled kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the beginning of December which a Friday, it had started snowing during the night which excited a lot of the students. Hermione was sitting in her last class of the day staring out the window. Neither Draco nor her close friends were in this class.

Professor Briggs was talking about the importance of clear pronunciation on something Hermione couldn't remember.

Hermione was beginning to wonder if she should drop this class it seemed to be the same thing a last weeks and the weeks before. As the class ended the students left but Hermione had not noticed.

"Mrs Malfoy are you ok?" Hermione turn to see the beautiful young professor sitting next to her.

"sorry Professor, I'm fine"

"are you sure my dear you seem a little out of it, is there anything I could help you with be it wizarding or female. I am a woman like you so I could help"

"I don't what's wrong with me I've always been able to focused on my classes but I'm finding very difficult the last few weeks and I don't know why?" Hermione sighed then rested her head on the table.

" is it all classes or some more?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I only seem to space out in this class"

"Don't worry my dear you seem to have a lot on your mind what with you being a newlywed" the professor smiled "I was married last year and I went through a stage of being unfocused on anything but my husband in normal"

Meanwhile Draco was walking up from muggle studies to wizard technology where Hermione was supposed to of left 30 minutes.

Draco was defiantly enjoyed being married to Hermione not only does he get mind blowing sex when she happy but he gets wild rough sex when they make up after a fight.

Draco came to the door and knocked.

"its open" the Professor called. He opened the door and was met with a red faced Hermione.

"thank you Professor" Hermione said politely then turned to Draco and shouted "THIS IS ALL YOUR VAULT"

Draco watched Hermione storm out and smirked.

'make up sex here I come' he thought and ran after her.

"horny kid" professor smiled shaking her head.

"baby" Hermione moaned as Draco pinned her against alcove wall behind a drape.

Hermione arms went straight around Draco's neck.

Draco kissed his way down her neck as his hand run down her back to her backside. He hosted her up the wall and his body until her breasts were directly in front of his face.

Using his teeth he undid her blouse, Hermione ran her fingers through his blonde locks. She roughly yanked his head backwards and kissed him.

" we have to get to the dorm baby" Hermione said trying to do her buttons up.

"I need you now" Draco said undoing the buttons that Hermione had done up.

"don't make me hex you Baby" Draco sighed resting his head on her breasts.

Draco placed her on the her feet and helped her redo her buttons before pulling her in the direction of the heads dorm.

"unity" Draco almost shouted.

As the portrait closed Draco pushed Hermione into the wall and ripped her underwear off he unzipped his trousers and trusted into her.

"went commando I see" Hermione gasped out between thrusts.

It wasn't too long until they both climaxed. Draco without pulling out of her walked up to their bathroom and climbed into their swimming pool sized bath tub. He sat down with his back resting against the edge and Hermione straddling his hips.

"mmmmmm baby" Hermione moaned out while nuzzling her face in his neck. "I love you"

"I love you too my sexy little minx's"


	8. Chapter 8

The Hogwarts express was on its way to kings cross station taking the student's home for the Christmas. Everyone was excited and chatting about their plans.

Hermione sat on Draco's lap and rested her head on his shoulders dozing. Draco had his hands resting on her stomach softly rubbing circle as he was talking to Blaise, Theo and Harry about quidditch. Millicent, Pansy and Ginny went to get some food from the trolley that had passed when they were in the loo.

The girls came back into the compartment and sat next to their boyfriends.

"How long has she been a sleep for?" Ginny asked opening up her pumpkin pasty.

"For about an hour now" Draco said watching Hermione's eyes start to flutter open.

Hermione stretched cat like and pushed her self so she was sitting up straight which made Draco groan. Hermione opened her eyes and yawed.

"what time is it?" Hermione asked in a sleepy voice.

"almost time to get off the train" Draco answered. Hermione nodded and looked around.

"can we go get something to eat when we get off?" she asked battering her eye lashes.

"sure Babe what would you like?"

"mmmmmm I could really go for a Mackey D's" all the slytherin looked at Hermione with an odd look.

" it's a fast food burger joint and I have not had one in ages and I want 2 quarter pounder with cheese, two lots of fries and one diet coke and one chocolate milkshake" Hermione said licking her lips.

"whatever you want babe" Draco said letting out a laugh.

"why do you want two lots of everything?" Pansy asked.

"Mackey D's is very addictive and I'm really hungry" Hermione said as the whistle went. She stood up and lifted the two cat baskets.

"Mione let me take them" Draco said trying to get the baskets.

"no you are taking the bags I'm carrying the cats" Hermione stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Draco soundly then walked out the door.

Draco picked up his bag and Hermione's bag and followed her out of the compartment. As they steeped on to the platform Hermione saw her dads head above the crowd and started walking towards him.

Draco was slightly frightened by the 6'4 man that was his in-law but refused to show it.

"hello Robert" Draco extended his hand. Robert took it and gripped it with a little too much force.

"hello Draco"

Meanwhile Hermione was over with their friends and invited them to get something to eat until blaise pointed some thing out.

"mione you might need to rescue drake from your father"

Hermione looked over to see her dads vice grip on Draco's hand.

"daddy" Hermione called which seemed to break Robert out of the grip.

"yes pumpkin?"

"love you"

"love you to"


	9. Chapter 9

As they arrived at Malfoy manor Hermione noticed a change in the atmosphere it was all hustle and bustle. Familiar arms wrapped around her from behind.

"It's the annul Malfoy Christmas ball it's on the 23rd which is Thursday"

"But its Saturday, why is everyone running around now?" Draco let out a chuckle.

"It's a big event it needs a lot of planning" Narcissa said taking off her fur lined coat and handing it to Tiny the head elf. " I have invited Mr Potter and the Weasley's this year so you wont be too out of sorts and have some familiar faces"

"thank you Cissy, what about a dress?"

"well I'm sure Draco will go with you won't you?" Draco nodded

"if you don't mind I think I will call Ginny, Luna, Pansy and Millie?" Hermione asked giving Draco puppy dog eyes.

"I don't mind Babe then it can be a surprise for me" Draco bent his head to her ear and said in a lower sexy voice "I love surprises"

His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"I Owl them later on then and see when they can go"

Draco took Hermione's hand and lead her to their bed room. When the doors opened they were met with a completely new room, it was filled with boxes .

"I've moved you to a bigger room now if you just follow me" came the voice of Narcissa.

Hermione jumped then quickly followed he mother-in-law out of the room and dragging Draco along. They followed Narcissa to the south wing until they came to a large door.

"tea is at 7 o'clock I will leave you to look around by yourself" with that she left.

Hermione open the door to reveal a beautiful decorated sitting area that reminded them of their common room at Hogwarts. There were two doors one lead to a nursery. Hermione blushed at the room and quickly moved to the last door. Draco chuckled and followed Hermione to the last door. Hermione opened the last door to reveal Traditional Canopy Bed in chestnut wood with cream drapes. The furniture was wooden and matched the bed. The bedding were a mix of cream and gold.

Hermione ran up to the bed and jumped on.

"yep its as I thought very soft."

Draco walked towards her with a primal look on his face. Hermione simply held up her hand and shook her head.

She then got up and walked and opened on door within the bedroom and she found a large walk-in wardrobe. Hermione turned and walked to the last door and opened it up.

The bathroom was decorated as beautiful as the rest of the suite. The bath was a Jacuzzi styled bath.

"wow"

"I know my mother loves to decorate as you will find out" Draco said wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist trailing kissing from the base of her neck up to her ear.

"Draco not now I need to write to the girls and then we will be having dinner" Hermione said detangling herself from Draco. Hermione bent over a little table to receive her address book. Draco walked behind her and slapped her ass.

"ah" Hermione jumped

"you can write your letters from my office"

The office use to be his fathers, it was located next to the library.

Around 7 o'clock Narcissa, Jean and Robert were waiting for Hermione and Draco for dinner.

"tiny" Narcissa called.

"yes misses"

"are Draco and Hermione coming for dinner?"

"Tiny tried to tell master and misses but they didn't hear me" the adult looked confused at the small elf. "Master and misses is in master office"

The three made their way to Draco's office; they opened the doors and were taking back the scene. The newlyweds were sitting on the office chair, Hermione straddling Draco's waist. They were both covered in the afterglow of their climax. Draco head was resting on Hermione's shoulder.

A cough brought the couple from the clouds to reality.


	10. Chapter 10

**All outfits are one my profile under 'malfoy Christmas'**

"you are kidding me they caught you having sex?" Pansy and Ginny squealed.

"no they caught us after but not that long after" Hermione said hiding he face in her hands. "I thought daddy was going to kill him"

They were waiting for Millicent and Luna to arrive at a muggle café in London. They had met one the Monday before the ball/party.

"what did he do?" Ginny asked.

"what would your dad do if he caught you with harry?"

"he loves harry but I don't think Harry would last very long though"

"my dad decided it was time to give use the sex talk then and there saying how you need to be married for that to happen and both my mum and cissy were given him very confused look. In the end mum had to remind him that were are in fact married, he was there and that if they were going to have grandchildren that we need to carry on with what we were doing, but next time a locking charm would be a good idea"

That sent Ginny and Pansy over the edge. Once Millie and Luna arrived they had a quick lunch them went to several dress shops.

Luna chose a florescent turquoise blue dress with rhinestones on the bust and chiffon and leopard print marital for the shirt.

In the same shop Ginny found a less florescent blue dress with peacock feathered shaped patterns on the bust.

Pansy found a black mermaid tailed dress with rhinestones detail.

Millie chose a coral blue princess styled dress.

Hermione found the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a red strapless skin tight mermaid tailed dress it flowed out when it hit her knee. Ivory coloured lace flowed to the floor in a cathedral styled train. The details on the dress were done with rhinestones and silver thread.

"Hermione you look stunning" Ginny said as Hermione came out of the dressing room.

"Yeah Draco won't be able to keep his hands off of you" Pansy commented

"I think I will buy this one" with that Hermione change and they all went to malfoy manor. They hung their dresses in the dressing room.

"Wow" Ginny and Luna marvelled.

"We can keep the dresses here and this is where we will be getting ready on Thursday"

The girls were saying over until Christmas eve. Hermione showed the girls the suite she shared with Draco.

"you do know there is a nursery in that room, don't you?"

Hermione blushed then nodded her head.

"I mentioned once in conversation with cissy and my mum that when I do have children I would want them as closes as possible to me as I could at least until they were 3 even after that I still want them just down the hall from me"

"I think we should have a 4day slumber party" Ginny said with a squeal.

"That's a great idea gin" the girls agreed. They decide to go out for some supplies and they came back with muggle and wizard food, make up, drinks and they each bought a new PJ set.

Draco was shopping as well but he was looking of Christmas presents. Once he found the perfect ones he headed back to the manor. He hide the present then headed up to his and Hermione suite before he opened them he heard Hermione's infectious giggle. When he opened the doors he was met with 4 females in PJ's.

"hello what's going on here?"

"well drake we are having a 4 day sleepover" Pansy said picking up another marshmallow and putting it in her mouth.

"well as long as I get Hermione back at the end of each night" he said with a wink then walked into their master bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

It was the morning of the Christmas ball and Hermione was snuggling into Draco's warm embrace. She had been awake for about half an hour she was rubbing circle lightly across his chest so not to wake him.

Hermione was thinking about what she wanted to do when she was out of school. She knew that Draco would take control over the family business and become somewhat of a CEO of Malfoy Limited. Now before the war if she was asked she would say Aurar but now she was not so sure she didn't want to be one anymore. She didn't want to be around violence.

Hermione looked over at the clock which read 8am. Hermione sat up and went to the bathroom. When she came out she crawled back in to bed kissed Draco.

"baby it's time to wake up" Hermione said between kisses. Draco moaned into the kiss and before she knew it she was on her back with Draco pressing her into the mattress. His right hand was intertwined in her hair and his left gripped her right thigh.

There moment was interrupted by Ginny and Pansy.

"opps sorry but we need Hermione to start our spa day"

"I need her more than you" Draco growled out and started to kiss Hermione again. He didn't care that they had company and quite frankly he was getting pissed off by all the interruption.

"Draco" kiss "we have to" kiss "stop gin and pans" kiss "in the room" kiss "I promise we" kiss "will continue tonight"

Draco growled in frustration and dropped his head so it rested on Hermione's shoulder. Then her stood up and walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Hermione sat up and scowled at her friends; she stood up and walked to the bathroom door.

"I will be back in a moment girls"

Hermione walked into the bathroom. Draco was brushing his shaggy locks; Hermione snuck up behind him kissed his neck and messed his hair up.

"I will see you later babe ok" Draco spun around and kissed her deeply.

Hermione and the girls spent the rest of the day getting ready. The guests arrived dressed in their dress robes and ball gowns. Hermione walked down the stairs and was met with every person's eyes one her. Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his signature smirk on his face and he was holding out his hand. Hermione slipped her white gloved hand into his and they made their way to both of their parents. The ballroom was decorated all in traditional but modern Christmas decorations which were Green, red and gold coloured. The food was served and everyone took their seats. Later the dancing started and Hermione met with a number of business associates and investors.

"So lady Malfoy what will you be doing when you graduate?" asked a bolding wizard to her left.

"Honestly Mr Bring I'm not too sure at the moment"

"Oh have you decided to be a women of domestic?" asked a Russian wizard said quite rudely,

"Not at all Mr Brostic I just need to find my passion" Hermione answered calmly. "Excuse me I need to speak with my husband"

With that she made her way to Draco. An hour later the guest were leaving, they said goodnight to their friends and family and apparated to their bedroom. As soon as they were their Draco unzipped her dress and took it off. It revealed Hermione only in knickers, stocking and white platform heels.

Draco picked her up by his thighs and threw her down on the bed.

"Draco" Hermione giggled out as Draco climbed on top of pressing him in to the mattress as he had done that morning. He kissed his way down her neck until he reached her D cup breasts. Draco took her harden nipple into his mouth and started suckling.

"dra, Draaaaaco"

Draco peeled her underwear off of her body, he then removed his clothes then he thrusted into her wet core. After they climaxed they snuggled down and fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**ginny's and hermione's dress along with ginny's ring is on my profile**

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione was just about to floo to Harry's place. She had gotten a letter of panic from Ginny the night before asking her and Draco to come over in the morning wearing something nice. Hermione had chosen to wear a deep blue pencil dress with skin coloured tights and her black suede platforms and Draco wore a pair of black slacks, grey shirt black Italian shoes.

When they arrived at Harry's they were met with all of the weasley males apart from Arthur who was not in the room scowling at Harry.

"what's going on harry?"

"gin and I are getting married today"

"what, why today?"

"because the idiot defiled and knocked her up" Ron spat.

"Ron I'm sorry for getting her pregnant" Harry pleaded

"what do you mean you are sorry? Don't you love Ginny?" Ron said starting to get red.

Hermione walked over to him and brought him in to a comforting hug once she let go of him she to his hands in hers and said to him.

"Ron calm down you knows he loves Ginny and you know he would do anything for her. He is not going to leave her or hurt her. We both know that he was going to propose by the end of the year so what's the harm a little bit earlier. Right now they need us to be there for them and to help them."

By that point Ron had calmed down.

"now im going to find Ginny, Draco make sure harry keeps calm please and bill and George can you do the same for Ron"

00000

Hermione went up to Harry's bedroom and found Ginny in front of the vanity mirror as Molly was pining her hair into nice neat curls. Ginny had her eyes closed and her hand hovering protectively over her stomach. Hermione walked into the room and over to Ginny.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Hermione and in that moment she burst out with tears and clutched onto Hermione. At that time Hermione and Molly didn't know if they were happy or sad tears.

"Gin what's wrong?"

"Everyone hates me I bet Harry hates me to"

"No gin nobody hates you especially Harry"

"When I told him his first words were 'shit'"

"That's because of your overprotective brothers not because of you or his baby"

"But now he stuck with me but not through his choice"

"Gin come on you know that is not true it's just your hormones are making you feel this way ok"

Ginny nodded.

"now you get ready in this dress that you picked out when we were hunting of ball gowns"

"what? when did you get that? why did you get that?"

"Ginny Harry was going to propose to you on new year's. I phoned him up and said about this and he wanted me to get something that you like in case it was gone but the time we needed it."

Hermione opened up the dress bag and pulled out a Monique Lhuillier lace wedding dress with cathedral train and cream/gold silk sash. Ginny started crying again but this time it was happy tears.

While Molly got Ginny into her dress Hermione went back down stair. Harry was sitting forward in the chair with his head in his hands. Hermione walked over to him and hit him on the back of the head.

"Shit harry Shit"

Everyone looked at Hermione with shocked faces.

"When the love of your life tells you that she is pregnant you don't say shit. She thought that you didn't want to be with her she was so upset that she thought that you were being forced into something that you didn't want."

Hermione took a calming breathe and by this time Blaise, Neville, Theo, Pansy, Luna and Millicent had shown up and Molly and Ginny were down stairs. Neither Hermione nor a terrified Harry noticed.

"I had to tell that you were going to propose on new year and that you told me to get that dress. You Mr are very lucky that I know how to calm Ginny down because her thinking that you don't love her will make her stressed and it's not good for her or my nephew"

"nephew?" Theo asked.

Hermione looked up to see everyone staring at her and harry.

"Yes Hermione is like a sister to harry and me so she would be his or hers auntie." Ginny said in a small voice.

Harry looked over at Ginny and smile she looked stunning. Harry walked over to her and kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry you felt that way I do love you and I do want to marry you. I've been carrying this ring around with me since the war ended"

Harry opened a red velvet ring box which displayed an Antique Art Deco 18k Gold Platinum French Diamond ring.

"This was my mother ring that was in put in to my vault and I wanted to give it to you soon but I've been a bit afraid that you would say no"

Harry got down on one knee.

"Ginny will you marry me?"

"yes" Ginny said then launched herself at him giving him fiery kisses. Harry pulled away first and Ginny looked confused at him.

"come one we need to make you Mrs Potter"

The ceremony was held at the granger manor as it was being got ready for a New Year eve party. Head mistress McGonagall preformed the ceremony and a shored the couple that Ginny could finish her education. She also said that the heads dorm was changed a little the study area was moved to the common room and Ginny and Harry would move into there when they get back. The rest of the night harry would not let Ginny go anywhere without him.


	13. Chapter 13

'Christmas eve was a very hectic and emotional day' Hermione thought as she woke on Christmas day. She looked over at the clack which displayed 6:30am. Hermione always managed to wake up at that time on Christmas day since she was 4 years old. Hermione snuggled down in the duvet and her spooning husband.

"I'm going to need to put a silencing spell over Harry's and Ginny's room and mine and Draco's" Hermione wondered out loud.

"Mmmmmm yep" came the voice of a half asleep Draco. Draco nuzzled his face into Hermione's neck. "Now you woke me up I think you owe me something"

Draco started nibbling the junction of her neck, his right hand wandered from the hip to her breasts.

"mmmmmm" Hermione moved so she was hovered above Draco. Her lips were millimetres apart then ran to the bathroom, once in the bathroom Hermione threw up. Draco followed Hermione and held her hair back. Once Hermione was finished she sat back against the wall, Draco picked her up and placed her in bed.

"Tiny" Draco called and the head elf popped in front of him.

"master called?"

"can you get me a glass of water for Hermione and get my mother please"

Tiny disappeared then came back a few seconds later with a glass of water then disappeared again.

Draco piled the pillows up against the head board then sat Hermione against the pillows, helped her take a sip when Tiny popped into the room with Narcissa.

"Draco its 7 o'clock in the morning what" Narcissa stopped her rant when she saw the scene. She quickly made her way to her daughter in law. "what's wrong with Hermione?"

"I'm not sure one minute she was fine the next she ran to the bathroom and threw up"

"I will call Dr Teller" with that Narcissa walked out of the room.

"Draco I'm fine really"

"Nobody who is fine throws up"

Draco moved to sit next to her against the head board and she snuggled in. 10minutes later Narcissa Hermione's parents and Dr Teller walked through the door. Dr Teller was a middle aged male healer; he had light brown hair and rimless glasses. Once she was close to Hermione he set to work checking her over and running a few test. He past Hermione a vial and instructed her to drink which she did.

"Mrs Malfoy can you raise you top so I can see you stomach" Hermione complied.

Hermione stomach had turned white.

"Dr Teller what does that mean?" Draco asked worried.

"it means that your wife is going to be like this for some time"

"What do you mean?" Draco urged and slightly getting pissed off.

"Congratulation Mrs Malfoy is pregnant"

Dr Teller took out a small machine then enlarged it, it looked like a barcode scanner. He moved it over her stomach and 2 heart beats filled the room.

"and they are twins"

Draco sat there with is mouth open in shock, Narcissa and Jean were cooing and Robert had fainted

"how can you be sure that its twins?" Hermione asked after regaining her voice.

"can you hear those heart beats?"

"yes but couldn't it pick up mine"

"yes it could if I scan the whole of your body" with that he scanned Hermione and 3 heart beats were heard.

"thank you Dr Teller I'm sorry that I'm taking up your time on Christmas" Hermione said

"not at all my family don't usually rise for another hour I was up any way"

After the doctor left they got dressed and went down stairs, where they had breakfast and opened their presents.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione and Draco made their way to the head compartment. Ever since they found out Hermione was pregnant Draco has not let her out of his sight and not let her life a finger. At first Hermione thought it was sweet but now no so much. They found out that she was 2months along and they had not told their friends yet and they were planning on telling them when they get on the train.

When they arrived at the compartment they were met with their friend each girl was sitting on their boyfriends or husband lap to give enough space for Hermione and Draco.

Draco place the cat baskets on the floor and the bags in the over hanger.

"why are you making malfoy carry everything, not that I object" Ron asked

"I'm not he won't let me carry any thing" Hermione snapped. Ron flinched. "sorry Ron I'm not snapping at you I'm snapping at him"

Hermione pointed at Draco.

"what have I done?" Draco asked very confused.

"you haven't let me do anything since we found out and I'm getting pissed off"

"babe calm down, I'm sorry"

"calm down when you wouldn't even touch me now what am I damage goods" Hermione started tearing up.

Draco pulled her against his body into a hug.

"Hermione of course you're not damage good, I just want to protect you and them, I love you"

Draco pulled her over to the window seat, sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap. After she had stopped crying Ron was the first to speak.

"what the bloody hell did you do?"

"I think it's what he didn't do was the problem" Ginny said trying to supress her giggles while Ron went green.

"Ginny how far are you along?" Hermione asked.

"3 months why?"

"well we have something to tell you and it will explain Mione's um emotions" Draco said picking his words very carefully, Ginny and the rest of the girls got it straight away.

"when did you find out?"

"Christmas morning and there is something else"

"what" the girls urged on

"there were two heartbeats in the scan" by this point the only two that had not clicked on were Neville and Ron.

"what are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"Hermione is pregnant with twins" Draco said with a proud look on his face.

"well it's no wonder your pregnant any way you always seem to get caught doing the deed by someone"

Pansy said through giggles which the other girls joined. Once they were back at Hogwarts the all made their way to the heads common. When they got there Hermione went straight into the small kitchenette and got a large galaxy chocolate bar from the fridge broke it in half then went back into the sitting room. Draco was sitting in Hermione's favourite arm chair closest to the fire place Hermione went and sat side ways on Draco's lap.

"how far along are you?" harry asked still trying to grasp that one of his best friends was pregnant.

"two months and 3 weeks" Hermione said devouring the chocolate bar.

"so our babies will go to Hogwarts together" Ginny said happily


	15. Chapter 15

Three months later both Hermione and Ginny's stomach were very swollen. Ginny at 6month found out a month ago that her and harry are having a baby boy which they have named James Sirius Potter. Today Hermione and Draco were going to find out the sex of the twins. They were walking to the hospital wing and at 5 months and carrying twins Hermione as slowed down a bit but Draco always went at her speed. Their friends had asked what they wanted the twins to be which they answered I don't mind as long as they are healthy and of course they want them healthy but a part of Hermione lent more towards having boys and Draco felt himself leaning to wanting girls.

When they arrived Madam Ponfery asked Hermione to sit on one of the beds and said she will be with them shortly 5minutes later she came over.

"my dear can you raise your top and drink this" the kind medi witch asked.

Hermione did as she was told and after a couple of seconds later half of Hermione's stomach kept turning blue and then pink.

"Your twins are a boy and a girl" madam ponfery said then preformed the rest of the check-up.

After the check-up they made their way back to the heads dorm nobody was there when they arrived so Draco led Hermione to their bedroom, once the door was closed Draco backed her to it and kissed her so passionately and fiery that Hermione was sure that it would put the room fire. Draco hands tugged at Hermione's top pulling it over her head as soon as it was off his lips went straight back to Hermione's. Hermione hands went to Draco's shirt quickly unbuttoned it and discarded it on the floor all the while backing Draco to the bed. Once Draco's knees it the bed she pushes him roughly down on the bed, pulled out her wand and muttered a spell that made the rest of their clothing disappear. Hermione climbed onto of him so she was straddling his waist and quickly plunged herself onto his hardened erection.

"mmmmmm baby" Hermione moaned out while she rode him for all she was worth.

After their climax Draco pulled Hermione against his chest carefully not to crush the babies.

"thank you Hermione" Hermione looked up into his eye which looked serious but soft and loving at the same time

"for what?" Draco placed his hand on her swollen stomach.

"for giving me a baby boy and a baby girl, I kind of wanted a little girl" he said sheepishly

"well you got the girl you wanted and I got a boy. Have you thought of any names?" Hermione asked

"well I like Haley for girl Scorpius for a boy"

"I like them how about Scorpius Haden and Daphne Haley?"

"well I think we have named our children names" Draco said with a toothy smile. "as its Sunday why don't we have a lazy day in our PJ's what do you say?"

"lets get in them then" Hermione got up an put on some Japanese styled black silk PJ's and silk ballet flats. Draco dressed in plaid bottoms. They walked down stairs hand in hand they were met with a pale looking Ron and harry and a smiling Ginny.

"dude put on a shirt" Ron said

"no I don't think I will mione likes me like this don't you babe" he asked nuzzling her neck.

"mmmmmm yes I do, Ron why do you look so pale?"

Ron answered "we have been here and hour"

"That's not what I oh" Hermione went bright red and turned around to hide her face in Draco's chest while he was standing proud smiling like a mouse that got the cheese.

"so did you to find out what the twins are?" Harry asked

"yes and their names are Daphne Haley and Scorpius Haden Malfoy"

"you mean I have a niece and a nephew?"

Hermione knodded.


	16. Chapter 16

It was 1st of June 2am, Hermione and Draco were woken by Ginny screaming and Harry knocking on the door. Draco got up and opened the door with Hermione sitting up and putting her slippers on.

"help, Ginny, baby, now" a pale looking panicking Harry stumbled out.

Draco helped Hermione to stand then they made their way to Harry's and Ginny's bedroom. Ginny was looking like she was going to kill someone mainly harry then her expression changed to scared.

"I thought you had left me" she cried out. Harry went to her and cuddled her, he whispered in her ear "Never"

Hermione sent a Draco to get to Madam Ponfery and Professor McGonagall then to get Ron. Hermione moved slowly to Ginny's right hand side.

"how are you feeling Gin?" Hermione said with a small smile.

"like I'm pushing a tank out of there" Ginny said with a small giggle in her voice. Arthur came in. Professor McGonagall and all the men bar Harry left the room when it came for Ginny to push. Hermione was just about to leave

15 minutes later Madam Ponfery came rushing in with Draco and Ron trailing behind her. Not long after that Professor McGonagall, Molly and when Ginny spoke up.

"Mione would you like to stay?" Hermione nodded and Molly helped her sit down on the chair at the head of the bed.

"Ok Mrs Potter it's time start to push when the next contraction starts"

Harry got behind Ginny so he could support her. He interlaced his fingers with hers. Moments later Ginny let out a loud scream and she started pushing. Harry whispered comforting words into her ear while he rubbed his hands over her stomach. Not long after her pushing a loud cry was made by the newest member of the Potter family. He was placed on Ginny's exposed skin. Madam Ponfery muttered a cleaning spell which cleans the little child, Ginny and the room. Ginny held little James close to her crying with tears of joy while Harry cuddled her and James with teary eyes. The men were called back in to see James.

**James Sirius Potter born June 1st at 4am.**


	17. Chapter 17

It has been a week since little James was born and everyone fawned over him. James with Ginny and Harry went to the last classes of the term and their last at Hogwarts where they were in the same classes all but one. Well they weren't really classes they had to go for 10minutes they could leave.

Harry had his arm over Ginny's shoulder while Ginny held James close to her chest as they walked down to the lake were they knew Hermione and Draco would be. Hermione loved reading near the lake as it was so peaceful and warm in the summer sunshine and Draco wouldn't let her out of his sight.

Draco sat back against a large oak tree reading aloud an old looking book with a heavily pregnant Hermione leaning against his chest laying her head against is shoulder with her eyes closed. While he was reading Draco rubbed circles on her on her swollen stomach.

Harry set a blanket on the ground then helped Ginny to sit with James before sitting down himself.

"mi" is all Harry got out before Draco shook head then placed the book down.

"mione is a sleep she didn't get any sleep last night the babies were very active"

"oh for a second I thought it was us and James" Ginny said

"no that was fine we hardly heard you"

Draco was still rubbing circles on Hermione's stomach when she suddenly sat forward clutching her stomach.

"oh" Hermione went extremely pale.

"what wrong Babe" Draco said with a panicked voice.

"I need to go to Madam Ponfery"

"what why?"

"my waters just broke"

Draco eyes went wide and started to panic. Ginny preformed a cleaning charm on Hermione then walked over to Draco and slapped him around the face. Everyone stopped and watched in surprise, Blaise and Theo were on their way and were about to say hi when Ginny slapped him.

"Calm down Draco, we need to get Hermione to our dorm ok" Draco nodded and went over to Hermione. "Now you, Blaise and Harry support her, carry her if she needs, Theo go on and tell Madam Ponfery that Hermione is in labour"

Ginny took James from harry and they made their way to the dorm. About ¾ of the way there Draco and Harry started to carry her. When Theo and madam ponfery arrived at the dorm they were met with Hermione having a contraption, she grabbed Draco's shaggy locks and yanked it back.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME Draco FUCKING MALFOY IM GOING TO CHOP YOUR DICK OFF" she screamed out at the top of her lungs.

All the men cringed and took a sharp breathe.

"everyone but who Mrs Malfoy wants in here out now"

In a different tone all together. "Draco don't leave me please, please" Hermione pleaded

Draco went and sat behind her as harry had down with Ginny and calmed her down whispering in her ear.

"Gin can you stay please?"

Ginny handed James to harry and went over to Hermione, while everyone else left. Soon it was time for Hermione to push. Ginny dabbed Hermione's head with a wash cloth while Draco rubbed circle's with is thumbs on her hands.

"ok next contraction I'm going to need you to push" Hermione nodded.

The next contraction Hermione pushed with all her might soon the sound of a baby's first cry filled the room. The baby was placed on Hermione's exposed skin. Madam Ponfery cast a cleaning spell on the baby.

"Scorpius Haden" Hermione whispered and kissed her baby boy's head.

"Mrs Malfoy it time to push again" she picked up scorpius and placed him in a bassinette.

8 more pushes and the roomed filled with the second baby's cry filled the room the baby was placed on Hermione's exposed skin. The cleaning spell was cast on over the room and the little family.

"Daphne Haley" Hermione kissed her baby girls head.

"Ginny can you pass scorpius over please" Draco asked. Ginny smiled and placed Scorpius on her best friend chest next to his sister.

"I leave you guys" Ginny and Madam Ponfery left.

Draco turned Hermione's face to face him.

"thank you"

Draco the kissed her sweet and soundly.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the day before graduation and it has been 3 weeks since the twins were born. Hermione parents and Draco's mother turned up the next day to see their grandchildren. Hermione, Draco and the twins had just got back from the hospital wing where they had their vaccinations; luckily it was all in one interjection. Hermione had to explain to Draco the pain will be over with soon when Daphne and Scorpius started crying even though she was hurting at them in pain.

When they arrived back at the heads dorm their friends were there. Draco and Hermione placed the now sleeping babies in the travel cot next to James.

"drake mate do you want to come down to the pitch for some flying" Blaise asked kind of knowing he would say no.

"um I don't think" he started

"Draco go and fly" Hermione said

"but the"

"well what are you going to do when we leave Hogwarts and you take over the company will you stay at home the whole time?"

"well no but"

"but what"

"I want to spend a much time as I can with you, Daphne and Scorpius as much as I can before I start in 2 ½ days' time"

Hermione eyes softened Draco had to go straight into work the day after Graduation. He had go in as soon as he had got them on the platform with their mothers.

"shall we come down with you and they can watch their daddy?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around his neck bring him into a kiss.

"I'd like that, but can we go after the Scor and Daphne wake up mate?" he asked Blaise.

"sure" 'Hermione has him so whipped' he thought.

Once the babies were awake they all made their way down to the pitch where Draco and Harry had laid out a large blanket in the middle. It was 3pm so the sun was heading for the west of the pitch. Hermione laid Scorpius down on the blanket while Pansy laid Daphne down and Ginny laid James down.

"Ginny are you going to come flying with us?" Ron asked

"no I don't think so I want to stay with James" Ginny said kissing her son's forehead. They spent 3 hours down there then they made their way back to the heads dorm.

"Hermione Draco, Harry and I want to asked you something important" Ginny said which got everyone's attention. "we would like you to be god parents to James"

Hermione started to cry so Draco answered "we would be honoured to be now as we are talking god parents, we would like Harry, Ginny and Blaise to be god parent to Daphne and Theo, Pansy and Millicent to be got parents to Scorpius"

Which they all agreed to. Ron looked really hurt he stood up and walked out of the dorm.

"I will be right back" Hermione said going after Ron. When she managed to catch up to him he was sitting on the step leading down from the heads dorm. "Ron"

"I'm sorry that you don't feel you could trust your children with me"

"it's not that Ron"

"then why"

"its not that we don't trust you with them it's just that we had to make a choice"

"and I didn't make the cut"

"Ron I'm sorry we still want you to be a part of their lives"

"I understand"


	19. Chapter 19

After Ron walked off Hermione made her way back to the heads dorm. She didn't mean for it to seem that they were singling him out. As Hermione walked through the portrait and was met with Daphne screaming. Hermione looked at the clock yep it was time for her fed, she made her way over to Draco who was trying to calm her down.

"come on baby girl mummy will be back soon" Draco turned round and was relieved that Hermione was back.

She took Daphne off of Draco and walked up the stairs.

"Draco can you bring Scor upstairs please"

"kay"

Hermione went over to the rocking chair and started breast feeding. When Draco came up stair he sat on the bed with Scorpius head on his shoulder.

"babe what the matter"

"Ron he was so upset that we chose everyone else and not him."

Hermione spoke while stroking her daughters cheek.

"would you like him to be one of their god father?"

"no because it would be off balance and it would seem that we are playing favourites but when we have another child we could ask him"

Draco looked at Hermione with lust and love filled eyes.

"what?"

"love you"

"love you too" Hermione answered looking at him odd.

Hermione stood up and placed a now sleeping Daphne in the bassinette Draco passed Scorpius to Hermione and she breast feed him before going to sleep their selves.

The next day Hermione and Draco went thought their morning routine before getting ready for the ceremony. They made their way to the great hall for the ceremony. Hermione and Draco walked over to their parents, Narcissa took Scorpius from Draco and Jean took Daphne from Hermione so they could say their head speech.

Draco got up to say his speech he apologized and thanked everyone.

Hermione stood up and made her way to the podium.

"when I start here at Hogwarts I was a lonely know-it- all book worm," everyone laughed "but Hogwarts helps me in a way that i could not imagine and it was because of the wonderful staff and students. I would like to show my graterude but singing you all a song my mother use to sing me,"

Hermione took a deep breath the started to sign.

"All my life

There was just me and my dreams

And the days went tickin' by

Like the beat of my heart

Spend my nights

Wonderin' how it would feel

When the waiting would end

And tomorrow would start

Suddenly I see the light

Out of the darkness I'm comin' alive

So this is how it feels

Reachin' for heaven

This is how it feels

Kissin' the sky

This is what it means

Touching forever

Like a phoenix rising from the flames

I'm reachin' for heaven

All this time

I never knew I was so strong

But you made me find the fire

That was there all along

In your eyes

I can see all I can be

Suddenly I want it all

And I know you'll catch me if ever I fall

So this is how it feels

Reachin' for heaven

And this is how it feels

Kissin' the sky

This is what it means

Touching forever

Like a phoenix rising from the flames

I'm reachin' for heaven

You alone have shown me

Shining new hope rises now for all

I owe you

It's my turn to show you

This is how it feels

Reachin' for heaven

And this is how it feels

Kissin' the sky

This is what it means

Touching forever

Like a phoenix rising from the flames

I'm reachin' for heaven

Reachin' for heaven

This is how it feels

Kissin' the sky

This is what it means

Touching forever

Like a phoenix rising from the flames

I'm reachin' for heaven

Reachin' for heaven

Heaven"

Everyone stood up and applauded.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione walked down the train with Scorpius in her arms heading back to the heads compartment when she noticed some red hair in an empty compartment so she opened the door and went in.

"Ron" he looked up.

"yeah" he said in a sad tone"

"why don't you come to the heads dorm with us?"

"no"

"is this about the godparent thing"

"hn"

"we couldn't play favourites with the children by giving one of them an extra godparent but when we have another child we want you to be his or hers godfather"

Hermione said rubbing circles on Scorpius's back while he was fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"so you going to have more kids?"

"yes and I think I know why Draco was staring at me" she started giggling.

"what do you mean?"

"well once I went after you the night we asked about godparents I got back Daphne needed feeding and I asked Draco to bring Scor upstairs so I could feed him after. Draco asked I wanted you to godfather to one of them and it's not that I don't want you be but I can't seem to play favourite with my children, so I said no but I want you to be godfather to our next child and he stared at me with a smile on his face. Now I know why"

"you really love him don't you?"

"yes, yes I do, now I'm not taking no for an answer you are coming with us to the heads compartment"

Ron gave in and followed her to the heads compartment not that there was a lot of room for all of them. Ginny was holding James while sitting on Harry's lap with his arms around her middle, small space between them were Theo with Millicent on his lap leaning against the wall. On the other side were Blaise with Pansy on his lap side way playing with his hair then another space then Draco with Daphne sleeping in the crook of his arm. Hermione went and kissed Draco on the lips then sat in the space.

"guess who I found" everyone looked at Ron.

"hey mate we were wondering when you would get here" harry said patting the seat next to him. "where were you?"

"I" began to say when Hermione interrupted him

"I asked him if he could stay away so I could talk to him in private"

"what did you want to speak to him about?" Blaise asked.

"well that for us to know and you to find out Mr Zabini" she said cheekily.

Once they arrived at the station Draco lead Hermione over to their mothers and handed Scorpius to his mother. He kissed him on the fore head then his mothers and mother-in-laws cheek before kissing Daphne's fore head. Draco brought Hermione to him and kissed her on the lips then whispered in her ear.

"I see you later babe"

With that he called Blaise and Theo over and they apparated to work. Theo and Blaise were going to start working with him in his company.


	21. Chapter 21

Draco walked into his large office and sat down at his desk. In ten minutes he was going to talk to his entire office about a new way forward in the business and to say that he was nervous would be an understatement. First day at the job and he has to say a speech.

'Ring, ring' went his mobile. He turned in his chair facing the large window

"Hello mione"

"_Hello baby good luck on your speech" _came the voice of his wife. He felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"thanks babe I love you"

"_love you too, I wanted to make sure you were ok I know you are nervous but there is no need to be ok" _he heard Hermione yawn.

"mione get some sleep I love you and I will see you tonight"

"_love you, good luck see you tonight" _

Draco waited until the phone disconnected before pressing the end button.

'knock, knock' Draco turned "come in"

The door opened to revile a beautiful woman about his age, 5'4 she had curly strawberry blonde hair which was in a loose bun. She was dressed in a navy blue pin striped knee length skirt with black silk shirt.

"hello Mr Malfoy my name is Katie Thompson I'm your new sectary" Katie spoke with an American accent. She handed over her file for him to read.

"nice to meet you Ms Thompson take a seat, I was wondering if you have read my brief about today's agenda" Draco opened the file.

"yes I have Mr Malfoy 'to begin a new' " he read over it and saw that she was his age and she went to the wizarding school north America.

"well it time lets go Ms Thompson I want everyone to hear this"

Draco called everyone to the large ball room.

"we are at a different turn point in the wizarding world we don't have to live in fear and my father ran this place through fear and hate so I want to begin a new is what I want for this company. I plan on taken input from the least experienced to the most. I want to make everyone feel safe so I would like to ask everyone what they think I could do to make them feel safe because I believe that it would benefit."

Someone put their hand up.

"yes what your name?"

"my name is Ms Tablot, I'm a single mother and I find it hard to find suitable day care for her which means I have t do most of my work from home but I need to come in to do the best I can't"

"so an onsite day care facility would make you feel safe"

The rest of the day went along the same lines Draco walked in to his office with Katie walking in behind him.

"I think that went well" Draco said sitting down in his chair he looked at his computer seeing the time it was 8 o'clock.

"it did I think the idea for the day care is a very good idea" she said unpacking the box on his desk. She took out a photo with his twins laying on the sheep skin rug next to James at Hogwarts.

"ow these babies are so beautiful" she cooed.

"thank you the two with blonde hair are my twins Daphne and Scorpius and the baby with black hair is my godson James" he said as she handed over and he placed it where he could see it.

The next picture was of Hermione sitting in her favourite chair next to the fireplace, she was pregnant reading a book on baby names book.

"that's my wife Hermione"

"she beautiful as my sister said she was I can tell why my boyfriend talks about her a lot"

Draco looked at her concerned.

"she was Hermione Granger was she not"

Draco nodded.

"my boyfriend is Ron Weasley we met when I came here in the Easter holidays"

"can I call you Katie?"

She nodded on the verge of tears.

"Katie they are best friend's and I know they think of each other as brother and sister, yes they had a thing during the war but that was then from what Hermione has told me he won't stop talking about you, ok"

She nodded.

'knock, knock'

"come in"

Ron appeared in the door he ran to Katie side.

"what they matter?"

"Katie could you go and send my schedule for tomorrow"

Katie nodded and left the room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"you talk a lot about Hermione around your girlfriend and I think she is hurt about it" Draco said

"what do you mean?"

"Katie was helping me un pack my last box here and she saw this picture of Hermione then she began to cry saying that you talk a lot about her."

"I didn't mean to, I don't want her to feel like that.

"did you come to pick her up tonight ?"

"yes"

"then take her im going home to Hermione, Daphne and Scor."

"thanks about this and looking after Hermione, Malfoy"

" that's fine weasley"

When Draco got home he got under his duet and pulled Hermione to his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

It has been 3months since they had come back from Hogwarts and it was the first time Hermione and the twins was visiting Draco's work.

Hermione dressed in Women's Kimono Sleeve Knit Dresses with black leggings and Fendi Military-Inspired grey Suede Boots. Daphne was wearing a pink knitted top with black legging and pink dolly shoes. Scorpius was wearing a Levi's Baby Boy Cream Knitted Jumper with jeans and white sneakers.

Hermione placed them both in an Easy Walker Duo Plus buggy and made her way to Malfoy limited in wizard London which was off diagon ally.

Hermione pushed them into the lobby and over to the receptionist.

"hello I'm here to see Draco Malfoy" the girl looked up with a snooty look.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy is not here right now he's out with his wife"

"no he's not"

"yes he is he left 10 minutes ago"

"that's impossible"

"it's not he did now if you won't leave I will call Mr Nott"

"call him" she said angrily. Daphne started to cry so she picked her up and brought her so her head was laying on her shoulder.

10 minutes later Theo came down.

"Tawny who do I have to remove"

Before Tawny could say anything Hermione came over to Theo holding Daphne and pushing the buggy.

"Theo this women keeps say Draco is out with his wife"

"that's because he is" the women hissed.

"Tawny he is not out with is wife because" Theo started

"he is"

"he is not because I am his wife" Hermione said.

"no you are not"

'this women is stupid' Theo thought.

Meanwhile Draco and Blaise were coming back from lunch as they came up to the entrance they heard tawny shout. They rushed in and saw Tawny shout in the face of Hermione while holding a crying Daphne and Theo was holding a crying Scor.

Draco walked straight up to Hermione and put his arms around her and Daphne.

"tawny what the hell do you think you are doing shouting at my wife and children"

The blonde stood there in shock.

"pack you things you are fired"

"what no you can't"

"yes I can I said I want this to be a safe place to work and shouting at my wife and upsetting my children is something I will not allow. Theo can you wait until she has all of her things and see her off the premises."

Katie handed scorpius to Draco and took the buggy to the an empty supply room and locked it.

Blaise waited with Theo and Draco took Hermione and the twins to his office before they went in Draco called for Katie's assistant.

"Belle I need you to be the receptionist I will up you salary."

"of course sir but where is Tawny?"

"she was very abusive to my wife and I don't want that here and thank you"

Draco lead Hermione in to his office over to the sofa. He transformed a coffee table into a travel cot then placed a now sleeping scorpius in then took a sleeping Daphne off of Hermione and place her in the cot. He then sat down next to her and brought her to his chest.

"sorry Babe what did she say?"

"I asked to see you and she said that you were not in at the moment that you were out with your wife and she wouldn't believe me or Theo then she shouted which upset Daphne then Scor"

Draco lifted Hermione on to his lap and kissed her.

'knock, knock' Draco growled then called out "come in"

Katie walked in with the twins nappy bag.

"sorry I thought you might need this"

"it ok Katie I want to introduce you to my wife Hermione Malfoy, mione this is Katie Thompson my assistant/secretary and Weasley's girlfriend"

Hermione sat up straight. "your that Katie oh it nice to meet you and call me Hermione when people call me Mrs malfoy I look for cissy" Hermione held out her hand.

"nice to meet Hermione Ron talks a lot about you"

"same I've never seen him so happy so thank you"

Katie blushed.

"are you and Ron coming to Harry and Ginny's tonight?"

"I think we are I think I'm meeting everyone tonight"

"they are going to love you"


	23. Chapter 23

When they arrived at Harry and Ginny's they were met with very happy Ginny bouncing around the living room while harry was sitting in his arm chair with James watching his mother's moving shape in wonder. Molly was sitting on the sofa with Arthur, Bill, flur and Victoria, George was sat on the other sofa with Neville and Luna. Hermione was holding Scorpius his head was on her shoulder playing with her ringlets and Daphne was in Draco's arms facing the scene gurgling.

"Hey gin why so happy?" Hermione asked

"Well we found out that Ron has a girlfriend and she is coming to night I can't wait"

"Yes her very timid" Draco said trying to somewhat calm Ginny down. Draco led Hermione over to the love seat near the fire place.

"How do you know her?"

"Katie is my assistant; weasley picked her up every night"

Ginny squealed in excitement and picked James up who was giggle at her. Theo and Millicent apparated in and took a seat on the 3rd sofa.

"Is mummy funny?"

Harry stood up and greeted Hermione, Scorpius and Daphne with a kiss to the cheek and a hand shake for Draco.

"I heard what happen today are you ok mione?" harry asked

"I'm a bit shaken but ok"

"I couldn't believe Blaise when he told us" Ginny said "I wanted to punch this girl in the face"

"Blaise told you?" Draco asked.

"yeah he knew you guys would be here early before him and Pansy anyway and he want to warn us that Hermione might be emotional, so I got a chocolate cake" Ginny said gleefully bring James's nose to hers and giving him an eskimio kiss.

"Do you know I can't believe that James Daphne and Scorpius are coming up 4 months" Hermione said changing the subject. Blaise and Pansy apparated in said hello and joined Theo and Millicent on the sofa.

"I know"

Just then Ron and Katie apparated in to the room molly went straight over to them and kissed Ron on the cheek and then hugged kite.

"Katie this is my mum Molly, mum this is Katie Thompson"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Weasley it's nice to meet you"

"Call me molly sweet child"

Ron went around the room introducing Katie to each family member. Ron was about to introduce her to Hermione when Katie spoke up.

"Hermione are you feeling any better from this afternoon?"

"I'm fine Katie thank you for helping me with Scor he seems to like you" Hermione commented as Scorpius stretched his arms out to Katie.

"Can I?" Hermione handed Scorpius over to Katie; Scorpius's hands went straight for her hair and his head into her neck.

"He seems to like hair doesn't him" Katie commented Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I think he's going to be a hair and neck man likes his dad" Theo laughed out.

"What's a hair and neck man?" Ron asked

"Drake's always nuzzling Hermione's neck and playing with her hair, I myself like playing with Pansy ass" Blaise said yeaning a slap around the head from Pansy and Molly.

"Don't talk like that young man"

After some more small talk and the babies were fed, everyone made their way to the kitchen for dinner. Hermione placed Daphne and Scorpius in a travel cot next to James which was set up in the near the cosy corner. Once they had finished the main molly and Ginny went to cut the cake.

Ron had being holding Katie's left hand since the had got there and has not really let go.

"Weasley why are you holding on to Katie's had like its oxygen" Blaise commented.

"shall we tell them?" Ron whispered in her ear. Katie nodded and Ron let go of her hand. One Katie's left hand on her ring finger was a beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

"oh my is that an engagement ring" Pansy squealed. Molly and Ginny ran over to Katie and looked at the ring.

"we have to meet your parents" molly said Katie smiled dropped and she stood up from the table walked out.

"mione can you explain?" Ron ran out after her.

"Katie's mother and father was in a car crash when she was in her 7th year at school that's when she move over to the UK. She has no other family" Hermione explain sadly.

Ron came back in moments later.

"im going to take Katie back to our place"

"weasley tell Katie she has the day off tomorrow kay" Ron nodded then left.


	24. Chapter 24

It has been 7 months since they have had sex and Draco is very frustrated. The twins were now 6 months old and have been sleeping in Hermione and Draco's room. Last night he has managed to convince Hermione to allow the twins to sleep in the nursery as it was their room. The last months were full of weddings, Blaise and Pansy married on the 30th September, Theo and Millicent married on the 14th October then yesterday on the 5th November Ron and Katie married.

'Weasley getting sex and I'm not that's just wrong' Draco thought as changed into his swimming trunks.

Every Sunday him and Hermione would take the babies into their inside heated pool. Hermione was changing Scorpius off of the play mat, he was dressed in pale blue wet suit. Draco picked Daphne in a cute pink frilly one piece while she was wearing a emerald green halter neck one piece.

The twins were so different. Daphne had dirty blonde ringlet with platinum highlighted though out, she was very outgoing and vocal child who has wrapped not only her dad but all the men in her life around her little finger even at 6 months old Daphne was a daddy's girl. Scorpius had Draco's shaggy platinum hair which had a slight wave and mousey brown low lights in, he was a quiet and timid child who was content in playing with his mums and all the other women in his life's hair Scorpius was a mummy's boy.

"you ready?" Hermione asked as she walked out of the room.

when they got there his mother and his in-laws were there which was usual . Hermione walked down the steps with Scorpius in her arms Draco followed her to the swimming pool with Daphne. They huddled close counted to three then ducked under the water. when they came back there were 3 pairs of shocked eye's on them.

"sweet heart what are you trying to do?" cissy asked making her way over to them with Robert and Jean.

"it helps them get use to the water and it will be easier to teach them how to swim when they are older" Hermione explained " and they love it"

The grandparents looked at twins; Scorpius was patting the water on Hermione's shoulder and gurgling while Daphne was trying throw her head backwards.

"oh is it safe though" Robert asked

"it's very safe I wouldn't put my babies in harm" Hermione said seriously.

The day went past quite slowly which pain Draco he wanted his wife. as night time came Hermione fed Daphne the scorpius and put them to bed in their cots. She made patterns with her fingers on the twins back soon they had fallen asleep. Draco watched Hermione as she did so he loved watching her with their children.

As she stood up Draco came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips started nipping along her neck and he rubbed his erection in to her ass.

"I need you mione" he whispered backing them both out of the room.

Hermione turned around wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Draco bent down and picked her up by her thighs and threw her down on the bed. She was dressed in one of his white buttoned up shirts and leggings. He quickly removed her leggings and his top, Draco was only in plaid bottoms which he quick deposed of.

Draco crawled so he was hovering above Hermione. He dropped his head down to trail kisses down her neck, her breast her stomach then back up.

Hermione was shaking in lust.

"Draco don't tease me"

"like you have been teasing me, by walking around in my tops" he said then took Hermione's erect nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it.

Draco felt the milk rush down his throat he took her other nipple in between his index finger and thumb and pinched.

"ah" Hermione moaned.

"i can see why they hog you two" Draco switched breasts.

"Draco please fuck me" Hermione pleaded

"I won't fuck you" Hermione whimpered "I'm going to make love to you over and over again"

Draco lined himself up and thrusted in to her. Hermione locked her legs around his waist trying to get him to go deeper.

"oh my oh my harder Draco faster"

Draco did not need to be told twice and he quicken his speed and became more rough with thrusts. Hermione flipped them over and started riding him. Draco sat up bring his hips up with determination not long after they both climaxed.

Draco lead down and pulled Hermione with him.

"don't think you are done babe"

"I didn't"


	25. Chapter 25

When Blaise and Pansy came back from their honeymoon with a baby boy called BJ everyone was very shocked nobody even she didn't even know she was pregnant but he is a healthy now was 2months old who is the twinkle of his mothers eye. Not long after that Luna and Neville told everyone that she was pregnant and she is now 6 months along and expecting a girl. Theo and Millicent found out the day before Christmas Eve that she was 3 months pregnant. Ginny and harry found out that Ginny was 4months along in her pregnancy the same day as Theo and Millicent also Ron announced that him and Katie found out that she was 4months and 3 weeks pregnant that day.

The men were in for hell.(LOL)

It was Christmas eve and yesterday Hermione found out that she was 3 month, 3 weeks and 6 days pregnant she conceived on the night they started having sex again. She had asked the doctor is there any way that he could tell the gender at this stage which he replied '"you're having a little girl"'.

Hermione was on her way with the twins to see Ginny and James when they arrived there everything was in all red and gold Christmas decorations. Hermione walked to the kitchen where Ginny spent most of her time trying to prefect her cooking and baking skills. When she entered the kitchen she placed the twins in the play pen with James.

"hey gin " Ginny looked up from her cup of tea,

"hey mione," Ginny said giving her a cheeky grin.

"what?"

"I think Drake is going to love the present I got you that's all"

"what did you get me?"

"nah I'm not telling you but I did ask the doctor about the sex of the baby and I was told she was a girl"

"oh gin im really happy for you, have you and harry discussed names yet?"

"yep Auntie mione meet Lily Mollie Potter"

After lunch Hermione apparent back to the manor where she was greeted by her two favourite cousin Beth and Emma. The girls were twin themselves they dark brown hair and amber brown eyes, Emma wore her hair in at shoulder length in two pigtails and Beth had hers at back length in a loose plait. The girls cooed over the babies until it was time for their nap then they had a catch up on their life since they had seen each other.

"so Hermione is it true what they say about Draco malfoy?" Beth asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I have no idea what you mean" Hermione said innocently.

"don't give us that crap you know exactly what Beth mean mion" Emma chimed in.

Before Hermione could answer Draco walked through the doors to their suite. He notice Hermione but nobody else so he walked over to the arm chair where she was sitting bent down and kissed her with lust driven actions. Hermione eminently melted in to the kiss forgetting that her cousins were there. It was only when Draco moved his hands down his shirt that she was wearing and started to undo the buttons the girls decided it was time to make themselves known.

"so your Draco Malfoy?" they both said in unison.

Hermione jumped remembering that she had company, Draco growled then stood up and turned to them. He had a bad day at work and was in no mood but he answered politely.

"yes I'm Draco malfoy and who might you lovely ladies be?"

"my name is Beth Anna Granger and this is my sister Emma Jane Granger we are Hermione's cousins" they held their hands out to shake his hand.

"of course to two being such beauty I would expect you were related to my beautiful wife" instead of shaking their hands he gave them a peck.

"he's quite the charmer isn't he" Beth noted.

"and a flirt" Ember snapped.

"forgive me I was only being polite, now if you would excuse me I am going to retreat for the night" with that he dropped another kiss to Hermione's lips then walked into their bed room.

"em do you have to be so mean?" Beth said

"what he with mion he can't flirt with anyone else"

"Emma he was not flirting I know when Draco is flirting and he was not" Hermione said quite forcefully and hormonal.

"sorry mion" Hermione smiled.

Once they girls retreated back to granger manor Hermione went in to hers and Draco room. Draco was sitting up against the head board reading a book he had not notice Hermione enter. Hermione took this to her advantage and stripped herself of her leggings and shirt. She picked up the present she had brought him and walked over to the bed. He only notice when Hermione took the book out of his hand and straddled his waist.

Draco brought Hermione forward to kiss her but she stopped him. Before he could say anything Hermione held up the present.

"baby I want you to open this one tonight" she said handing it to him.

Draco open the box and pulled out a pair of pink baby booties.

"mione I think you mixed up mine and Daphne's"

"no I didn't"

Draco looked at the baby booties then at Hermione's stomach then back at the booties. He placed them on the side then pulled Hermione in for a kiss.

Draco pulled the cover down showing Hermione that he was in fact naked as well. He moved her hips over his erection getting her ready for him. When she was he slowly guided her down on his cock.

"mmmmmm drrraacco" Hermione moaned out and quickly began bouncing.

Once they climaxed Draco pulled Hermione to him but not taking him self out of her.

"did you get the present or did you just want to have sex?" Hermione asked jokingly and seriously.

"were having a baby girl?"

"yep"

"how far a long are you?"

"3 month, 3 weeks and 6 days"


	26. Chapter 26

Time skip since the last chapter I felt it was time to move forward from the baby stage and as I was stuck for more material.

Fifteen and a half years later,

Hermione and Draco have five children all together at present and one on the way and they are;

Scorpius Haden Malfoy age 16 is still a quite boy who likes to spend his time between reading, school work and his girlfriend Rose Weasley. They have been dating since he was 12 and she was 11, they want to tell family and friends outside of Hogwarts but it never seems the right time. Scorpius looks like Draco did when she was at school expect that scorpius has curls in his hair. He was in slytherin.

Daphne Haley Malfoy age 16 is still very vocal and likes to spend her time with her friends family and her boyfriend James sirus Potter. They have been dating since they were 10 and have stayed strong through their 6 years officially dating. Draco was not please would be an understatement but he knew James was a good kid and he was glad that it was him not some other punk at least he knew he cared. She was in Gryffindor. Daphne has long curly hair that she often wears in a loose plait.

Arienna Beth Malfoy age 15 takes after Hermione and Draco with her brains and her curious nature and spend a lot of her time taken things apart and seeing how they click, she is the top of her class. Arienna has a mousy brown straight hair which is shaped into a flicked out jaw length bob. Her eyes are the silver grey eyes that she got from Draco. Arienna is in ravenclaw.

Orion Lucas Malfoy age 11 is a cheeky boy who loves to get into mischief with his best friend Albus. It will be his first year at Hogwarts and he was given by George a prank case with all the latest weasley products. Orion looks like a mini Draco from the slicked back hair and his cheeky grin.

Sophia Emma Malfoy age 4 takes after Hermione and Arienna as she loves to go exploring and asking questions. Sophie has back length platinum curly hair which she wears in pigtails.

Harry and Ginny have three children,

James sirus Potter age 16 take after Harry in a lot of thing from him being seeker to the fact he has to wear glasses but James went with thick rimed framed. James likes to spend most of his time with his girlfriend Daphne Malfoy and best friend Scorpius Malfoy. James is in Gryffindor.

Lily molly Potter age 15 takes after Ginny for her hot headed personality and her love of quidditch. She best friends are Arienna and her cousin Rose. Lily has shoulder length red hair and Harry's green eyes.

Albus Servus Potter age 11 is a cheeky boy who loves to get into mischief with his best friend Orion and his cousin Hugo. It will be his first year at Hogwarts and he was given by George a prank case with all the latest weasley products the same as Orion.

Katie and Ron have two children;

Rose Katharine Weasley age 15 is a very quiet and sweet girl who is head over heels for her boyfriend and takes after Katie. She likes spending her time in the library with Scorpius and spending time with her friends. Rose has long wavy red hair which comes down to mid back and Scorpius is often found twirling her locks. She is in Gryffindor.

Hugo Ronald Weasley age 11 takes after Ron with is protectiveness and anger problem. His heart is always in the right place though. He like spending his time flying and hanging out with Albus and Orion.

Luna and Neville's Child.

Oplielia dawn Longbottom age 15 takes after Luna in many way from her love of mythical and odd things. She has been with her boyfriend BJ since they were 14 . she is in ravenclaw.

Blaise and Pansy two children

Blaise Jr (BJ) Daniel Zabini age 15 takes after Blaise from his looks to his charm. BJ is very protective of his girlfriend when she gets the mick taken out of her for her nature and of his sister. He is in slytherin.

Olivia (livi ) Zabini age 11 looks like a mini pansy from looks to her nature.

Millicent and Theo two children.

Duke Edmund Nott age 15 has a cheeky nature and loves to spend his time flying and being with friends.

Emma Sophie Nott age 11 is a quiet and smart girl who love spending her time in the library.


	27. Chapter 27

Today was the 1st of September and Hermione had awoken early and started to make breakfast. Over the years Hermione had gotten into the habit of cooking and began to love it. While she was raising her children she started writing and now has 5 books out they were about the fictional adventures of her children and also one called 'life as a mother, much unexpected' and now Hermione was 3 months pregnant with their sixth child.

Hermione got to work putting the toast in the toaster, mushrooms, egg, bacon and sausages in the frying pan, hash browns in the oven and beans and tomatoes in two sauce pans. She always made this big breakfast when it was the day the children went to Hogwarts.

The next one to wake was Draco who went straight in to the have a shower followed by Daphne and Sophia.

Daphne and Sophia walked into the kitchen.

"good morning mum" Daphne said getting the pitcher of orange juice out of the fridge and place it on the table.

"morning mummy" Sophia called sitting up at the table.

"morning Daphne morning Sophia" Hermione replied dishing up the sausages.

Arienna came in with her nose stuck in a book with scorpius texting they sat down at the table.

"morning Scor, Ari "

"morning mum" they both mumbled.

Hermione plated up the rest of the food.

"tiny" she called and the house elf popped in.

"yes misses"

"can you please tell Orion that breakfast is ready" tiny popped out then popped back with a half asleep Orion. "thank you"

Draco walked into the kitchen and went straight over to the Hermione and dropped kisses to her lips. "morning baby"

"morning my minx" he kissed her neck.

"daddy can you leave mum alone least until we are out of the room" Daphne said getting the toast and placing it on the table.

Draco grabbed a mug of coffee and sat down at the table. While they were eating scorpius was texting Rose.

My Angel (Rose) - I can't wait until I'm back in your arms xxxx

Baby (Scor)- I know only a couple more hours.

My Angel (Rose) – I want you so bad and all I can think about is you

Baby (Scor)- soon angel soon

As they arrived at the platform early they made their way over to their usual spot, Harry, Ginny and their children were already there Daphne went straight over to James and hugged him.

"hi Harry what's with the nervous look and Ron you look like you are going to burst" Hermione asked

" Ron, Katie, Hugo and Rose was staying at our last night and this morning Rose had been texting someone and Ron read her texts"

Scorpius froze and the rest looked at harry in awe.

"one of her texts he said that she is having sex with some named baby in her phone, and Ron being Ron blew up and started shouting and ended breaking her phone now Rose has locked herself in that room there where you see Ginny and Katie are trying to get her out"

Scorpius walked over to Ron.

"she bloody 15 you sick fuck just because you lost for virginity to a slut at 15 doesn't mean rose is like that "

Ron lunged for Scorpius but Hermione placed a binding spell on him.

"Scor watch you language" Hermione scolded.

"sorry mum" Scorpius walked over to the door and knocked "angel it me can you unlock the door please"

All the adults and 11 year olds watched in awe as Rose unlocked the door and threw herself at scorpius.

"he wouldn't believe me Scor"

Ron was seeing red his only daughter in the arms of a malfoy and what made it worse was the fact that she allowed him to kiss her and play with the ends of her hair.

"YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" he bellowed unable to move from his spot.

By this point a silencing spell was put over Sophia so she couldn't hear him. Draco stepped forward so his nose was almost touching Ron's.

"if you touch one hair on my sons head I will kill you myself, she had already said that they have not had sex yet so you should leave it at that." He sneered thought his teeth.

"ok answer me this how was I supposed to take it if I read this 'I want you so bad and all I can think about is you' it sounds like sex to me"

Rose went bright red in embarrassment. "I miss his kisses and him playing with my hair"

Before any thing else could be said they had to board the train.


	28. Chapter 28

Scorpius pulled rose so a compartment and once the door was shut he pressed her against the door and his lips to hers. A knock at the window and the door took them out of their trance. They turned around and saw their parents at the window and James and Daphne at the door. The train whistle went and started to move.

Scorpius sat down and pulled Rose on to his lap.

"so your now out in the open with Uncle Ron" James stated. Daphne playfully hit him on the thigh.

"James stop it, Scor just like daddy he very protective of the people he loves and in a way your uncle is trying to protect Rose, she his baby girl"

"I know I just wish that he wouldn't blow up like that" rose said cuddling into scorpius.

Scorpius pecked her on the lips and everyone giggled when Rose Deeping it not really caring that they were not alone and it wasn't until a red headed boy pulled Rose off of him Scorpius and rose remembered where they were.

"Hugo what the hell are you doing leave me alone" Rose raised her voice at her younger brother then siting back on Scorpius's lap.

"What am I doing? what are you doing? Dad is going to kill him and you look like you are going to have sex with him in front of everyone" Hugo's face was going red like his father does.

"I am not a slut you moron I'm a virgin and how dare you have ago at me" she slapped him around the head. "Daddy is not the only father in the world that has a dating daughter, he is just going to have to get used to it like Scor dad with Daphne and James"

"yeah right and I'm going to grow a tail" Hugo scoffed

Meanwhile Ron was still blowing up on platform 9 3/4. Katie was trying to calm him down but it was not working and Hermione had enough.

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR TEMPER SO WHAT IF MY SON AND YOUR DAUGHTER ARE DATING DO YOU THINK I RAISE MY SON"

"mione I"

"YOU WHAT DON'T THINK MY SON IS GOOD ENOUGH"

"mione calm down" Ron asked

"what like you did when you shouted at my son and Rose in front of everyone, I think she had every right to shout at you" Draco said placing his arms around Hermione's waist from behind pulling her to his chest.

Hermione's mobile rang, she looked at the caller ID it was Scorpius.

"Hello Scor, are you and Rose ok baby boy?"

"_yeah mum were fine I just wanted to check that you and the baby are ok"_

"of course we are baby boy, have a good year and keep an eye on your brother, sisters and Rose"

"_I will, love you mum"_

"love you too baby boy"

Hermione placed her phone into her bag.

"Scor loves Rose I accept it and everyone else does and I know my son he will not let you pig headiness get in his way of seeing rose so you are just going to have to deal with it." She spoke calmly to Ron then turned to Draco who was holding Sophia. "Let's go home"


End file.
